Tadashi Hamada
|title = |home = San Fransokyo |family = Hiro Hamada (younger brother), Cass Hamada (aunt) |species = |gender = }} Tadashi Hamada is a fictional character who appears in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 54th animated feature, Big Hero 6. The film is inspired by a Marvel comic book of the same name. He is voiced by Daniel Henney. In addition, Tadashi is ethnically Japanese. In the film, Tadashi, a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, is the creator of Baymax, as well as the older brother of Hiro Hamada. Baymax, as described in the film, is a personal health care companion. Appearances ''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Tadashi appears in Big Hero 6 as Hiro's older brother. Due to their parents being deceased, Tadashi is Hiro's primary voice of reason and father figure. In the film, Tadashi and Hiro live in San Fransokyo with their aunt Cass. Although his age is not explicitly described in the film, Tadashi acts very mature for his age. Additionally, Henney describes the character as "pure", even comparing Tadashi to an angel. Tadashi is also a "tech-wizard" who conceives, builds and programs Baymax. In the film, Tadashi suggests that Hiro attends the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology as Hiro, like Tadashi, is gifted in robotics and engineering, his intellect allowing him to graduate from high school at 13. Initially, Hiro dismisses the request, as he chooses to pursue monetary gain from illegal bot fighting. However, Tadashi is able to redirect Hiro's intelligence, giving him a tour of the institution that allows him to see how remarkable it really is, and introduces him to his friends -Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred. Tadashi also introduces Hiro to his project Baymax, a personal healthcare robot. Tadashi designs Baymax to have a huggable build. The film's animation team researched at Carnegie Mellon University to help conceive Baymax's design. Directors Don Hall and Chris Williams wanted Baymax to be "appealing but also huggable." Ryan Potter (Hiro's voice actor) states that Hiro sees Baymax as a representation of Tadashi. The tour inspires Hiro to want to attend the school himself, and he begins working on his own endeavor in order to gain admission. Hiro showcases his project, Microbots controlled by a neurological headband, at an exhibition held at the school. Shortly after being accepted by Robert Callaghan, the institute's professor, the exhibition hall catches fire. With Professor Callaghan still inside, Tadashi runs into the burning building in an effort to save him. Moments later, the building explodes, killing Tadashi and as everyone else assumes, Callaghan. Hiro, Baymax, and Tadashi's school friends mourn Tadashi throughout the rest of the film, while most of his legacy remains present in the form of Baymax. Following Tadashi's death, Baymax ends up taking over the role of being Hiro's emotional support. A series of further events leads to the formation of the superhero team Big Hero 6, who investigate Tadashi's death and the criminal plot that surrounds it, and honor Tadashi through continuing as a team to fulfill his dedication of helping people. Prior to the film's climax, Baymax shows video footage of his testing by Tadashi to Hiro, revealing that it took Tadashi several dozen attempts to perfect Baymax's original programming. Portions of these tests are seen in the second official US trailer of the film. Korean version In the Korean version of the film, Tadashi's name, which is of Japanese origin is changed to "Teddy". Big Hero 6: The Series Tadashi briefly appears, as a recording, in the first episode "Baymax Returns". It is revealed that he taught Hiro how to ride a bike. Henney reprised his role. He is also seen in "Failure Mode" where it is revealed that he nearly gave up on completing Baymax. He also appears in "Obake Yashiki" where he appears as an illusion created by augmented reality which made Hiro to believe that Tadashi is alive. Printed media Tadashi appears in the prequel manga, Baymax, which was released prior to the film's release, in August 2014. Unlike other Disney properties that received a one-shot manga, Baymax is a full manga story which had the goal of previewing the film's story. Tadashi also appears in other Disney books, such as The Art of Big Hero 6, and Big Hero 6: Hiro and Tadashi. Reception A review by Manohla Dargis of The New York Times describes that Tadashi "isn't much better," than the, "disappointingly bland maternal creation," Aunt Cass. In her review, Dargis states that this is despite Tadashi being a, "hunky brainiac who studies at an institute of higher nerdiness alongside a Scooby Doo-like posse." The Japan Times describes that Tadashi, "fits the normal Hollywood bill of a polite young Japanese male." At one point in his review, Sam Adams of Indiewire''s "Criticwire" blog, writes that Tadashi has a "nurturing spirit." Adams also criticizes Tadashi's death, calling it, "underplayed and unseen." After mentioning another blogger's interpretation of why Hiro didn't want to lose Baymax, Adams writes that, "Even in retrospect, Tadashi's death isn't rendered significant." In other media The character is alluded in Avengers: Age of Ultron. While looking for a replacement AI, Tony Stark looks through several other AIs; one is labeled Tadashi and another is Jocasta, but both were passed over for Friday. References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional college students Category:Fictional mechanical engineers Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional Japanese people in anime and manga Category:Fictional roboticists Category:Male characters in anime and manga Category:Superhero film characters Category:Teenage characters in film